supermarketsweepfandomcom-20200214-history
Pricing Games
Pricing Games were played during the Question Round of Supermarket Sweep. Each correct answer was usually worth 10 seconds. __TOC__ Value 10 seconds of sweep time. Background During each segment, different pricing games were played involving everyday groceries and items found in a supermarket. If a player was correct, that team earned 10 seconds; however, if all three players were right, 20 seconds were also added to all three teams' times. In 1990, however, all games, excluding the "on sale" version had a bonus of 10 seconds added to all three teams if all three players were right. Variants These games varied from day to day and generally involved the following objectives: Single Items * Exact Retail Price - Guessing the exact retail price of an item without going over. * Correctly Priced - Guessing whether the actual price for a product was displayed correctly. * Incorrectly Priced - Guessing whether the actual price for a product was displayed incorrectly. * Higher or Lower? - Guessing whether the actual price for a product was higher or lower than the price displayed. * Bought For a Certain Amount - Determining how much of one item could be bought for a certain amount of money. Multiple Items * Above or Below - Selecting which of three items was priced above or below a certain amount. * Not a Given Price - Selecting which of three items was not a given price. * Item on Sale - Selecting which of three items was on sale. * What's Wrong? - Selecting which of three items was incorrectly priced. * What's Right? - Selecting which of three items was correctly priced. * Most Expensive - Selecting which of three items was the most expensive. Games Played Episode 1989-12-18 *Exact Retail Price: Under $3.00 *Exact Retail Price: Over $3.00 *Exact Retail Price: Special Gourmet Foods Episode 1990-02-05 *Higher or Lower than $2.29 *Higher than $2.00 Original (ABC version) In the first part of the game, the teams were shown a grocery item or combination of two closely associated grocery items and were asked to guess the retail price. As host Bill Malone instructed the contestants to "Please checkout on your machine what you think is the exact retail price", the housewives would mentally calculate the price of all items shown and type the amount on their registers. Each player's totals were revealed followed by Bill Malone resorting to the automatic counter which displays the items exact retail price. The team who came the closest won the item, and an additional 15 seconds to their time. Four items were played and each item revolved around a central household-related theme, such as items for washing, like laundry soap, to the items needed to created the associated "wash day" soup, a soup generally made at the same time washing was being done, like potatoes and gravy. Gallery Pricing-Games-001.png|Which of these three products is under $3: the Mrs. Smith's Banana Cream Pie, the Klondike Ice Cream Sandwiches, or the Jell-O No Bake Cheesecake Dessert? Pricing-Games-002.png|How about these three? Which one of them is under $3: the Gerber baby food, the Pampers diapers, or the Pedialyte? Looks like everyone has locked in their answers. Pricing-Games-003.png|The Gerber baby food is under $3 so contestant #2 gets the 10 seconds! Pricing-Games-004.png|Okay, then, let's looks at these three items. We have the Static Guard anti-static spray, the Swiffit 24 count glass cleaner towels and the lemon Pledge. Which one of these items sells for under $3? Pricing-Games-005.png|Correct Jeannette! The Swiffit glass cleaner towels do indeed sell for less than $3! Good job! See also *Special Games Category:Events Category:Question Round Category:Supermarket Sweep